Buen vecino, mal vecino
by Jessy88g
Summary: Tanto México como E.U. trataran de convencer al otro para probar si Alfred puede considerarse un buen o un mal vecino de María recurriendo a los momentos que han pasado juntos desde que se conocieron. ¿Quien ganara? Lean para averiguarlo
1. Prologo

**Hola, Hola lectores aquí la autora de nuevo, medio achicopalada por no tener reviews pero supongo que debí imaginarlo después de todo se que no es mi mejor trabajo T.T**

**Pero pasando de pagina les traigo una nueva historia, una que ya tenia queriendo hacer desde hace tiempo Disfrútenla.**

_**Ps. **_**Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al**___**señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**_

HAHA hello friends aquí el hero del mundo Estados Unidos y es mi turno de contarles mi historia con mi amiga México, bueno en realidad es su historia conmigo o los hechos de su historia que tienen que ver conmigo…bueno no importa, ustedes entienden.

Antes de comenzar quiero aclararles como irá esta historia ya que va a ser diferente al resto y como no, si yo salgo en ella. Bueno retomando esto, les diré que esta historia en realidad gira alrededor de una discusión, bueno no como tal sino que es una especie de concurso…

J88g: ¿un debate?

¿Qué? eso suena aburrido, no será algo mucho mejor. Es en realidad de recuerdos que tanto México como yo tendremos para demostrarle al otro si puedo considerarme buen o mal vecino suyo. Aunque la verdad es que esa fue una perdida de tiempo pero al menos me distraje por un rato y me divertí recordando con Mary nuestro pasado junto, lo bueno y lo malo…hahaha…me siento como un anciano recordando estas cosas, mejor pasemos a lo que importa.

Bueno, todo comenzó un día que estaba en mi casa, ya había terminado mis deberes con mis jefes por lo que estaba en un descanso pero después de un rato de tanta calma me estaba aburriendo terriblemente así que decidí llamar a Inglaterra, ya saben para fastidiarlo un poco.

-Hola Inglaterra- le dije cuando me contesto.

-¿Qué quieres América idiota? Que en estos tengo asuntos de vital importancia- me contesto muy enojado Inglaterra (como si por una llamada se fuera acabar el mundo).

-Bueno es que ya termine con mis deberes y estoy aburrido- le conteste del modo más tranquilo que alguien puede tener.

-No me importa, tengo muchas responsabilidades que atender y a diferencia de ti, yo si me preocupo de que todo esté en orden en mi casa ¡bloody hell!- me contesto con su típica furia y me colgó sin que le pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

¿Me deprimí? Of course not, después de todo siempre era lo mismo con el amargado de Inglaterra. En vez de seguir aburriéndome pensé en ir de visita a una de mis mejores amigas, ¿Quién? Se estarán preguntando pues nadie más que mi vecinita del sur México.

Claro que antes de ir debía asegurarme de que no me hiciera algún truco, porque déjenme les digo que ya son varias veces que dice estar muy ocupada para pasar tiempo conmigo ¿pueden creerlo? Decirle eso al hero, eso no es nada cool. Pero como yo soy tan listo, eta vez llame primero a su jefe.

-Hola, habla el presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos- me contesto el teléfono muy cordial conmigo, como siempre.

-Hi, soy yo señor jefe de Mary, le llamo para preguntarle sobre ella pero no puedo localizarla ¿sabe donde esta?- le conteste orgullosos de mi plan, ya que si pensaba que se trataba de algo importante él me diría donde y con quien esta.

-Oh claro señor América, veamos…si se refiere al joven Miguel, él esta de viaje en China y si busca a la señorita María, se acaba de ir a su casa- me respondió el presidente con cierto entre cortado.

-Excelente, solo una cosa mas ¿espera o esta con alguna visita? Es que no quiero interrumpir- le pregunte por última vez y antes de que empiecen a pensar mal les diré que solo lo hago porque luego me inventa que no me pueda atender porque tiene invitados o trabajo por hacer.

-Oh no, se encuentra descansando y ya no tiene mas pendientes- me contesto el jefe de Mary.

-Thanks, bueno lo dejo tengo que irme, see you later- le agradecí y me despedí de él lo más rápido que pude para subirme a mi carro e ir directo a casa de Mary, por supuesto pasando primero por un OXXO a comprar unas cosas primero (ya sabrán porque).

Cuando llegue a su casa pude ver que todo estaba cerrado, con eso supe que si estaba en casa pues cuando quería estar sola hacia eso, como siempre eso no me impidió tocar su puerta.

-MARY, MARY, se que estas ahí adentro, ábreme- le decía mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta por varios minutos.

-Ya voy, ya voy…solo deja de gritar y golpear la puerta como un demente- escuche su voz en el interior del edificio, hahaha, siempre funciona mi técnica "insiste hasta que te conteste"- Alfred ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Porque estoy muy ocupada- me mintió en el momento que me abrió la puerta (les dije que hacia eso, aunque no tengo idea de porque lo hace conmigo cada vez que quiero verla).

-No es cierto, yo se que estas descansando y que no esperas a nadie- le conteste de manera decidida y de forma acusadora. Sin decirme una palabra cerró la puerta de su casa y dejándome afuera.

-Mary ábreme, come on- le decía mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Olvídalo, ni creas que te dejare entrar, cada vez que viene es por ocioso y solo traes problemas contigo- me respondió del otro lado de la puerta.

-Oh vamos, prometo que no romperé nada esta vez…please- le pedí que me dejara entrar pero al ver que no funcionaba saque mi arma secreta- bueno…supongo que entonces tendré que tomarme este refresco de 2L yo solo- le dije indirectamente en voz alta y estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche el rechinido de tu puerta abriendo lentamente.

-¿De qué sabor es?- te escuche preguntar por una pequeña brecha.

-Oh, ya sabes de tu sabor favorito "Coca"- le dije volteando y dirigiéndome de regreso- hasta te compre de esos panes que te gustan y otros bocadillos- le segui diciendo para terminar de convencerla (ven para eso era pasar por el OXXO).

-Entra antes de que me arrepienta- me dijo Mary abriendo totalmente su puerta para que yo pasara por lo que fui a mi carro, saque todas las cosas y entre lo más rápido que pude a su casa. Al entrar fui directamente a su sala donde puse las botanas y me senté cómodamente, aunque fuera solo un momento ya que Mary venia de la cocina con algunos platos, vasos y servilletas para comer todo lo que traje.

-Ya que viniste hasta acá, supongo que debes tener algún plan- me dijo entre cortado mientras abría un paquete de papas.

-En realidad solo vine porque estaba aburrido- le dije francamente, pues a pesar de estar dos pasos delante de ella, no pensé en nada que pudiéramos hacer para pasar el tiempo, tal vez de vi llevar mis videojuegos o unos de mis comics.

-Tenías que ser el tonto de Alfred, siempre es lo mismo contigo, no piensas antes de actuar y solo planeas a medias- me regaño de que fuera pero no supiera que hacer.

-Excuuuuuusme Mary, por solo pensar cómo hacer que me dejes pasar, sabes, eso no es nada fácil- le conteste tratando de defenderme- créeme que todo sería más fácil si me invitaras más seguido, ¿así es como me agradeces después de todo lo que hecho por ti? Evitándome y tratándome mal-

-Si claro, como si tú me hubieras vuelto un país de primer nivel, por si ya se te olvido cabeza de chorlito, es por tu culpa que tengo los problemas que tengo- me contesto furiosa y levantándose de su lugar.

-Tal vez, pero he hecho más para ayudarte que para perjudicarte- le conteste cruzando los brazos.

-¿Quieres ver como no? te voy a probar que tú eres un pésimo amigo…ni siquiera eso, eres peor que eso eres un terrible vecino- me dijiste con voz más fuerte.

-¿Eh?-

-Para que me entiendas, tú eres peor vecino que Homero Simpson ¿captas?- me dijo mientras me apuntabas en con el dedo.

-Hmp…en ese caso, te propongo algo- le sugerí de pensar un rato.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto sin ánimos

-¿Por qué no recordamos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos desde que nos conocimos? Y veremos quien tiene razón ¿Qué te parece?- le propuse, sabía bien que yo ganaría, después de todo los héroes siempre ganan.

-Lo olvidaras en una semana pero acepto, con eso tendré la oportunidad de restregarte varias cosas en la cara- me dijo feliz por la idea.

Eso lo veremos Mary…eso lo veremos.

**Con esto los dejo, bueno ya verán de que va la historia así que no tengo nada mas que decir, al contrario les voy a preguntar ¿Quién creen que gane en esta disputa Mary o Alfred? Pues si quieren saber no se pierdan el próximo capitulo.**

**Referencias:**

**1.- OXXO: como ya muchos deben saber es una tienda o cadena de centros para comprar comida y cosas así de estilo americano.**

**2.- México es el país que mas consume Coca-Cola en el mundo (en otras palabras es la fan núm. 1 de la compañía roja.**

**3.- Creo que es más que obvio que Los Simpsons son una serie muy popular en ambos países.**

**4.- El excuse me que dijo Alfred es de una serie muy mala y vieja de la Leyenda de Zelda, que ahora es un meme (si no, vean al critico de la nostalgia)**

**Ya saben dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas a menos de que sean ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para que disfruten de mi historia. No olviden comentar :3**

**Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia**

**Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.**


	2. El inicio

**Holis lectores aquí yo de nuevo con el primer capítulo de lleno de la historia (el anterior solo fue la introducción) y espero que lo disfruten.**

_**Ps. **_**Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al**_**señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**_

_**Pss: A partir de ahora puede que aparezca de manera omnisciente para "aclarar" ciertos puntos, ya saben a Alfred le gusta poner solo distorsionada forma de ver la vida.**_

El Inicio

-¿Y con que empezamos?- le pregunte a Mary una vez que nos acomodamos en el sillón.

-Te daré la oportunidad de defenderte, te recomiendo que escojas muy bien con que vas a iniciar- me contesto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

No tuve que pensar mucho para saber cuál sería mi mejor inicio- simple…- le dije con algo de misterio (ya saben, para crear tensión).

-Así, ¿Cuál?- me pregunto escéptica (no se imaginaba lo que tenia).

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste como nos conocimos?-le dije de modo divertido. Les juro que su cara de sorpresa no tenía precio y como no, después de todo ese día ella…o más bien, ambos obtuvimos a nuestro primer amigo.

-Como olvidarlo…ese día fue…el mas raro que he tenido- me dijo con cierto aire de nostalgia.

Muy bien, en esta parte Mary y yo empezamos a platicar de como sucedió nuestro primer encuentro pero para no confundirlos yo lo hare de desde mi punto de vista, porque no olviden que el protagonista soy yo…más que Mary.

Les diré que todo comenzó cuando yo era muy pequeño, en ese entonces yo todavía no conocía a Inglaterra ni siquiera vivía en el este donde se formaron las primeras aldeas de peregrinos. Yo más bien vivía más al oeste, cerca del desierto (supongo que eso explica porque me encantan los temas del viejo oeste y los vaqueros).

Creo que vivía en una especie de…como se dice… ¿Tipi?...si creo que era algo así, en una pequeña aldea con personas de piel rojiza, que solían vestir ropa hecha de piel y usar adornos de plumas y piedras (después de muchos años, supe que eran apaches).

En la mañana que había conocido a Mary estaba viajando de la aldea en la que vivía hacia el sur, acompañando a mi abuelo (y para los que se quedaron con cara de WTF, si tuve un abuelo). Él era una anciano muy sabio que tenía un gran tocado de plumas de águila, además de…era…ehhh…yo…no recuerdo como era…hmh…solo puedo recordar su voz, eso si recuerdo bien, era grave pero tenia un tono amable. Recuerdo que caminábamos, caminamos tanto que llegamos a un lugar que nunca había visto, tenía criaturas y plantas que nunca había visto antes. Una vez que llegamos donde mi abuelo me decía que haríamos un trabajo juntos, empezamos a recoger piedras y cualquier cosa que nos parecía bonita. Mi abuelo escogió algunas con mucho cuidado y empezó a tallar figuras que incluso ahora son muy representativas para mí.

Recuerdo que le recordé la razón por la que hacíamos eso. Él me dijo que era un regalo que deseaba hacerme para cuando yo tuviera que estar solo. No entendía bien lo que trataba de decirme pero no podía y más que llamar mi atención solo lograba aburrirme hasta que me dijo el significado de su regalo.

-Pequeño sol ¿sabes cuál es la importancia de un regalo como este?- me pregunto con su grave voz.

-La verdad no- le dije mientras movía mis piernas.

-Escucha pequeño…y pon atención…este regalo es muy especial debido a las circunstancias que me llevan a querer dártelo, veras cuando uno ha vivido cierto tiempo como yo, aprende a valorar que tiene y lo que realmente importa en nuestro tiempo en este mundo…pero también…por eso, es que cuando llega tu tiempo es que debes dejar todo en orden para que los que a los que dejas no sufran por tu ausencia…- se detuvo de contar al ver que no entendía lo que decía- aaahhh…lo que intento decirte es que…pronto me marchare nieto…lo puedo sentir- me dijo con cierta tristeza lo que llamo mi atención.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- le pregunte algo preocupado, aun recuerdo que solía irse de la aldea en que vivíamos por periodos muy largos pero siempre me decía que volvería pronto, incluso ni siquiera me avisaba o tal vez no le ponía atención pues cuando se iba podía ir a jugar a lugares que mi abuelo no lo permitiría estando presente (creo que por eso jamás se preocupaba por mí).

-Tal vez para siempre, es por eso que este regalo es tan especial, a veces cuando te tienes que despedir de alguien…que tal vez no vuelvas a ver o que no estás seguro de que pase, es natural que tengas deseos de querer darle algo con el cual te recuerde, que inmortalice lo que eres con bellos momentos juntos y te de esperanza de que sus caminos se crucen aunque no sea así- me dijo mi abuelo.

-Entonces…te ayudare a hacerlo- le dije sonriendo, así fue como me enseño como acomodar los adornos que hizo, (incluso me dejo pintar algunos de ellos) y unir todos en una cuerda especial que él mismo fabrico, ya faltaba poco para terminarlo cuando mi estomago sonó queriendo comida.

-Parece que tienes hambre…iré a cazar algo, no tardare…quédate ahí- me dijo mi abuelo mientras tomaba sus cosas para cazar.

Claro que no le hice caso pues jamás había estado en esos lugares y tenía que aprovechar para ver lo que tenían y de paso poder encontrar más cosas para ponerle a lo que esa que estuviéramos construyendo, tal como dijo mi abuelo, para no olvidar que conocí esa tierra nueva para mí. Deje las cosas que traíamos (digo, estábamos en el desierto, sin nadie alrededor), lo único que traje conmigo fue la cuerda con los amuletos que ya le habíamos puesto.

Camine y camine viendo, tocando y oliendo todo lo que podía hasta que me detuve a ver el paisaje de lo que parecía un acantilado o eso me parecía. La vista era muy bella aunque no se comparaba a la que tenía en mi hogar con mi abuelo, por supuesto que no me acerque tanto, sabía que era peligroso, mi abuelo me lo había advertido tantas veces que ya lo sabía sin que nadie estuviera cerca para recordármelo. Todo parecía ir bien cuando escuche un ruido, no sabía muy bien de donde venia pero eso no importaba, estaba decidido a saber de dónde provenía y quien o que los causaba. Poco a poco me acercaba al origen del ruido, mientras más cerca estaba pude escuchar un ruido que sobrepasaba a lo que había estado oyendo.

Sorpresa fue la que tuve cuando encontré la causa de ese ruido, era una niña que estaba colgando de una de las orillas del cañón, una bastante alta (si, adivinaron esa niña era Mary cuando era pequeña) como decía ella acaba de resbalar por el acantilado y solo se sostenía por una raíz que sobresalía de un árbol cercano al acantilado.

-Ayuda- la escuche decir algo suave por el susto que se estaba llevando.

Cuando la escuche pedir auxilio supe que debía hacer algo pues desde entonces sentía que tenía el deber de ayudar a quienes me necesitaran y si me lo pedían, con más razón. Así corrí lo más rápido que pude y trate de acercarme aunque no fue mucho debida a lo inclinada que estaba la orilla. No pude hacer nada más que agarrarme del árbol para no caer también.

-Oye niña ¿estás bien?- le pregunte tratando de que me viera sin soltarme del árbol.

-Puedo caer en cualquier momento al vacio ¿Cómo crees que estoy?- me contesto con enojo antes de sujetarse más a la rama (ya tenía ese carácter suyo desde pequeña :3).

-Me refiero a que si estas lastimada- corregí, no necesitaba que la niña que quería rescatar, se negara a ser rescatada por algo como eso.

-Creo que no- me contesto de un modo mas amable.

-Tranquila, en un momento te ayudo a subir- le dije para tranquilizarla mientras pensaba que podía hacer. Lo bueno es que una ráfaga de viento que soplo suavemente me dio una idea. Agarre la cuerda de mi abuelo y amarre un lado al árbol para poder alcanzarla sin caer.

-Toma mi mano- le grite mientras estiraba mi mano para alcanzarla.

-No puedo- me contesto asustada y agarrando mas fuerte la rama.

-So…solo suelta un brazo y estíralo hacia mí- le conteste tratando de alcanzarla.

Aunque tuviera miedo, Mary hizo lo que le pedí y con un poco de esfuerzo, le pude tomar de la mano. Por poco sentí que ambos nos caeríamos pero por suerte, conseguimos alejarnos de la orilla.

-Gra…gracias- me dijo Mary después de recuperarnos del susto.

-No hay problema- le dije feliz de saber que toda había salido bien- por cierto ¿Cómo terminaste ahí? Que no sabes que es peligroso- le dije regañándola.

-Lo sé…solo quería esas flores que están cerca del barranco, creí que si me sujetaba del árbol podría tomarlas sin caerme pero el suelo estaba más resbaloso de lo que imagine y me caí- me contesto algo triste.

-¿Arriesgas tu vida solo por unas flores? Eso es muy tonto- dije en voz alta, tal vez no debí haber hecho.

-Pues no pedí tu opinión, ni siquiera sabes porque lo hice- me grito enojada y se fue corriendo.

Sentí que había sido muy grosero con ella por lo que pensé que debía disculparme, después de todo ella era una niña y no debes hacer llorar a una niña, el único problema que le veía es que se había ido molesta y aunque la encontrara seguramente no querría hablarme. En eso que se me ocurría una idea pude ver las flores del acantilado, las causantes de tantos problemas, que de hecho eran muy bonitas y jamás había visto unas parecidas, eran de un azul muy intenso y con forma graciosa. Fue cuando pensé, que si una flor nos había hecho pelear, seria con lo que me disculparía.

Fue después de que las recogí (use el mismo método para salvar a Mary) la busque por un rato, no tarde mucho en realidad ya que estaba sentada con el semblante triste, creo que si había ido muy lejos. Sin hacer ruido me acerque y le acerque las flores a su cara para que fuera lo primero que viera y no se enojara.

-Vamos sonríe, aquí están las flores que querías- le dije con una gran sonrisa. Por un momento pensé que me gritaría o que me golpearía pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que las tomaba suavemente y le escuchaba decir un gentil gracias (es tan linda cuando no está enojada). Ya iba a irme cuando la escuche decirme que si quería algo de comer, a lo que yo acepte sin pensar (ya tenia mucha hambre para entonces). Así me ofreció un maíz (y si yo ya conocía el maíz, en mi aldea lo cultivaban lo único que me sorprendió es que ella también lo conocía, en ese entonces creía que mi aldea era la única que comía eso).

Ya casi terminábamos de comer cuando le pregunte- oye, ahora si me puedes decir por que querías esas flores- creo que tal vez no debía hacerlo, ahora que somos amigos pero a penas la conocía en ese momento.

-De acuerdo- me dijo al momento que dejaba la comida y unas cosas que traía a un lado- veras, yo quería estas flores porque no hay como estas en mi casa y quería llevárselas a mi hermano y a mi abuelo- me contesto con cierto tono de alegría mientras veía las flores que le lleve.

-Ya veo…si, tienes razón estas flores son muy bonitas y raras, porque en mi casa tampoco hay…al menos yo no he visto alguna parecida- le conté con sinceridad.

-Me agradas, eres gracioso- me dijo Mary con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tú también niña- le conteste feliz.

-¡Oye!...no me digas niña ¿entendido?, para que lo sepas tengo un nombre bonito- me volvió a decir enojada (¿Quién la entiende?).

-¿Cuál es, entonces?- le pregunte débilmente y con cierto miedo, no fuera hacer que me volviera a gritar.

-Me llamo Mextli- me dijo orgullos, en verdad le gustaba su nombre.

-Mechti- trate de pronunciar, cosa que no es fácil aun hoy en día.

-Mextli- me corregía lentamente para que pudiera pronunciarlo bien.

-Merrry- le dije lo mejor que pude, extrañamente suena parecido a como le digo actualmente ¿será coincidencia?...ah, que importa.

Mary iba a corregirme otra vez cuando se escucho una voz grave y serena. A lo lejos vi que era un muchacho de piel morena, como de de Mary, mas bien era extrañamente parecido a ella (no lo sabía entonces pero se trataba de Mike, su hermano). Él la llamaba por su nombre y sin perder tiempo tomo sus cosas y fue hacia donde estaba. Por un momento me sentí triste pues se había ido la primera amiga que tenia y no sabía si la vería otra vez hasta que recordé lo que mi abuelo me dijo por lo que le grite que esperara y tome la cuerda adornada que traía conmigo para dársela.

-Ten- le dije mientras se lo ofrecía- te lo doy para que no me olvides y para que te reconozca cuando te vuelva a ver- le dije feliz por mi acción.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que darte-me dijo triste, en eso tomo las flores que le di y me las regreso- se que no duraran mucho pero quiero que las aprecies hasta que ya no se pueda- me dijo al hacer que me quedara con ellas- y no te preocupes tampoco te olvidare, nos veremos…algún día- finalizo sonriente y se fue corriendo con quien la llamaba (ese es su hermano), solo volteo una vez para despedirse con la mano.

Por mi parte, regrese donde mi abuelo me pidió que me quedara…después de recordar que debía esperarlo (hasta los héroes se olvidan de ciertas cosas ). Casi anochecía cuando regrese, me sentía avergonzado cuando lo hice estaba mi abuelo con una fogata asando la carne que había cazado. No me atreví a decir nada, no quería recibir un regaño, en eso preferí disculparme antes que nada pero mi abuelo se adelanto.

-Espero que te la pasaras bien- me dijo mientras me daba algo de comer (acoso creerían que un maíz saciaría mi hambre) no parecía molesto, al contrario, parecía sereno, incluso feliz.

-Lamento dejarte esperando pero…hice una amiga, el tiempo paso muy rápido estando con ella- trate de disculparme y explicarme con cierta timidez.

-Me alegro- me contesto con sinceridad mientras movía el fuego de la fogata.

-Abuelo…perdón…- trate de decirle lo del amuleto- es que le di el amuleto a mi nueva amiga-

-¿Puedo saber las razones por la que se lo diste?- me pregunto de manera neutral, como si no le afectara en lo absoluto.

-Es que cuando se iba, recordé lo que dijiste sobre los regalos especiales…quería que me recordara y que con eso pudiéramos vernos otra vez- le conté sinceramente, algo triste de que no me creyera.

-No te preocupes, no estoy molesto…al contrario, me siento feliz de que recordaras mis palabras y las tuvieras en cuenta…espero que ese lazo de amistad que forjaste hoy, no desaparezca- me termino de contar para que pudiéramos comer.

Al terminar recordé las flores que Mary me dio y se las di, como recompensa del lazo, amuleto…lo que fuera que hicimos en la mañana. Si preguntan si funciono…of course.

Ya regresando a mi conversación con Mary pues no muy diferente de cómo les dije.

**J: En realidad, ella se quejo y le dijo muchos insultos por ponerla mas como princesa en apuros.**

-Pero debes de admitir que si te salve Y…te di un regalo fabuloso, lo que me da un punto a mi favor- le dije a Mary muy satisfecho de haber empezado bien.

-Si claro…como no- escuche decir a Mary tratando de que no la escuchara y a pesar de saber perfectamente la razón, no era momento para hablarlo, Mary seria la que lo tocaría y lo haría pronto.

-Bueno…eh…si que paso mucho para volvernos a ver ¿no crees?- le dije para quitar tensión.

-Si, hasta pensé que no te volvería a ver o peor que no me recordarías si nos reentrábamos- me contesto un poco menos seria.

-Como crees, para entonces eras mi amiga y sería imposible olvidarme de ti- le dije con sinceridad y cierta nostalgia de algo sin importancia.

**Hasta aquí les dejo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1.- El abuelo de E.U. es la representación de todas las tribus americanas, por lo que siempre viajaba por lo que ahora es su territorio, supongo que eso explica porque el pequeño Alfred era tan aventurero.**

**2.- El lugar en donde se conocen seria por la frontera actual de México pero más concretamente en la frontera con Texas, razón por la que ninguno de los dos conoce el territorio y aun así era importante para ellos.**

**Por el lado de Alfred, se sabe que por esas tierras existían grupos de indios americanos de diferentes clanes y por el lado de María, es que esa zona pertenece a Aridoamerica, además de que hay muchas leyendas que dicen que varas culturas de Mesoamérica llegaron hasta ese lugar.**

**Discord: ¿Y tú crees eso?**

**J: Eso no importa, solo es un dato curioso ****:(**

**Discord: Para mi que si lo crees ¬¬**

**J: ¿Puedo continuar? :P**

**Discord: Adelante ^^**

**3.- Las flores que se dan se llaman Bluebunnet, que serian como botones azules aunque no tienen una traducción exacta. Estas son originarias de Texas.**

**Ya para terminar les diré que el cinturón ya había aparecido (en mi primer fic = Tu nuevo hermano mayor) por si les interesa y tendrá mas importancia mas adelante. Ya verán porque.**

**Discord: ¿Así los vas a dejar? Faltan muchas cosas por explicar **

**J: Lo se pero seria spoiler si sigo contando cosas.**

**Discord: Que buena resultaste contando historias**

**J: Silencio :/**

**Y no lo olvidan dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas a menos de que sean ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para que disfruten de mi historia. No olviden comentar :3**

**Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia**

**Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.**


	3. Reencuentro y clandestinidad

**Hola lectores, aquí les habla Discord. En esta ocasión seré yo quien los introduzca a este capítulo debido a que la autora se deprimió porque no ha recibido ningún comentario y me pidió que hiciera su trabajo, ¿no te da vergüenza, ponerme a trabajar? Yo solo era un invitado.**

_En un rincón de la casa de la autora, la susodicha agachada y deprimida_

**A: Tú no eres invitado, eres colado T.T**

**Dicord: A vamos, no es para tanto**

**A: Dos…dos historia sin un solo comentario o entre favoritos **

**Discord: Que sensible ¬¬. Mira si quieres hacerte la mártir, váyase lejos de esta historia o la saco a patadas :C**

**A: Bien, me voy…pero volveré**

**Discord: Copiona…ahora que ya se fue, disfruten el capitulo. **

Reencuentro y Clandestinidad

-¿En algún momento pensaste que te olvidaría?- le pregunte a Mary con cierta duda e ironía.

-Bueno…paso tanto tiempo que…no se…te olvidarías de mi, digo no eres el más brillante en memoria- me contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Hey!- le dije ofendido por su comentario, a lo que ella me miro de una manera, como diciendo sabes que es verdad y aunque no me gustara admitirlo, tenía razón.

-Y sin embargo nos volvimos a encontrar cerca del mismo lugar que la primera vez - le comente después unos minutos de silencio, con una risita. En verdad era extraño que ese lugar fuera punto de muchos de nuestros encuentros, aunque no todos por las mismas razones o las mismas circunstancias.

-Si, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer- me dijo Mary con una mueca y como no, si el reencuentro fue…diferente.

Nos volvimos a ver por el siglo XVIII cuando ambos ya nos habíamos convertido en colonias de países europeos, ella se convirtió en la hermana de España y yo había escogido a Inglaterra como hermano mayor o protector, como quieran llamarlo.

Como deben saber, esa época lo más importante era obtener más territorio para el reino de cada uno de nuestros hermanos, por lo que no era sorpresa que ambos nos llevaran a tierras más lejanas de las que conocíamos, ya saben al oeste para mí y al norte para Mary. Lo que realmente fue gracioso es que ambos nos buscaran nueva casa en el mismo lugar, solo que España, al estar más preparado, llego primero y prácticamente ya le tenía una casa a Mary cuando nosotros llegamos.

-Muy bien Alfred quiero que esta zona sea parte de tu casa, así que…agh- no termino de hablar Inglaterra porque vio algo que no quería ver- bloody hell ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- grito con mucha rabia mientras apuntaba con el dedo en la dirección donde vio a un personaje que no era de su agrado.

-Hola Inglaterra como te va- le saludo felizmente un chico de cabello castaño, piel clara y ojos verdes, ese sujeto era España, quien traía un martillo y clavos en la boca. A diferencia de Inglaterra, España no parecía molesto o sorprendido de verlo por ahí.

-¿Qué cales de respuesta es esa? Sabes que no debes meterte conmigo en tierras inglesas- le grito exasperado.

-Creo que el que esta equivocado eres tú Inglaterra, pues estas en nuevo territorio español- le contesto sin cambiar su tono tranquilo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Dónde dice que este lugar es tuyo?- le dijo Inglaterra pensando que tenía un buen punto.

-Ahí- señalo España en dirección a un letrero que decía "propiedad española" y más adelante había una casa bastante pintoresca, no se parecía en nada a las casas que Inglaterra construía en mi casa. Me dio mucha risa que Inglaterra no la hubiera visto antes.

-No me importa, quiero que te vayas…y estoy dispuesto a pelear por este lugar- le dijo seriamente a España.

-Sabes bien que aquí no tienes autoridad, pero si quieres puedes venir a comer tomates cuando quieras…en cuanto estas tierras me lo permitan- le empezaba a contar España muy animado.

Me estaba aburriendo mucho pues ellos hablaban como si yo no estuviera y no tenía que ser un genio para saber que Inglaterra no quería que España me viera e intentara volverme una colonia suya pero esto era ridículo, ya estaba a punto de irme cuando vi algo o más bien alguien que, en ese entonces, creí que no volvería a ver. MARY, la dulce niña a la que salve años atrás (ya saben, lo que les conté el capitulo anterior), era algo fantástico poder verla, justo como prometimos y sin embargo estaba diferente a la última vez que la vi. Para empezar estaba más alta, tenía otras ropas y usaba lentes (para entonces ya sabía lo que eran los lentes). Lo único que seguía teniendo era la cuerda adornada que le había regalado, solo que ahora la usaba como una especie de cinturón.

Lamentablemente, no pude ni hablar con ella ya que Inglaterra me regaño cuando trate de acércame a la casa, diciendo que no iba a entrar a casa enemiga. Lo único bueno del regaño fue que con el ruido Mary pudo verme y aunque veía que no podía quedarme porque prácticamente me estaban arrastrando para irnos, me saludo con una gran sonrisa. Eso fue algo muy bueno para mí pues con eso demostraba que aun me recordaba incluso que me consideraba su amiga por como traía siempre mi regalo.

Después de ese incidente Inglaterra quiso que nos fuéramos lo más pronto posible (con eso me refiero a irnos e días), entre lo que él preparaba las cosa para el viaje de regreso aproveche el que estaba distraído para ir a buscar a Mary, no podía irme sin hablar con ella, quería asegurarme de que estaba bien y que pudiéramos vernos más seguido ahora que éramos vecinos.

Me escabullí entre que Inglaterra se había golpeado con un martillo y llegue hasta la casa de Mary, la busque por afuera de la casa esperando que no se hubiera ido. Ya pensaba regresar con Inglaterra resignado de verla cuando una voz me llamo. La voz de mi amiga Mary que me llamaba con la mano para que la siguiera, lo que hice sin dudar. Ella me llevo al jardín en donde pudimos platicar sin temor a que nos regañaran por vernos juntos.

-Ven…aquí estaremos tranquilos- me dijo amablemente.

-¿Qué te paso? Estas diferente- le dije sin pensar.

-Pues tú también creciste, ya no eres tan pequeño- me contesto como si fuera raro que YO no hubiera crecido tanto, después de mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Tú eres a quien apenas reconozco, aunque eso es bueno…en tu caso- trate de reparar el supuesto daño causado por mi comentario (no debes hacer enojar a Mary, una regla que aprendí desde hacía mucho tiempo).

-No me veo tan diferente…solo crecí- me contesto como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Supongo pero… ¿por qué tienes esos lentes?, acaso ya no ves bien- le pregunte por curiosidad.

-Si veo bien, estos lentes me los dio Antonio, parece que estos representan a estas tierras y dice que ahora que los tengo, todos sabrán que ahora son parte de mi casa- me contesto tratando de explicarme- pero son muy incómodos y no me gusta tenerlos puestos todo el tiempo- me dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes.

-Entiendo, oye ¿puedo verlos?- le pregunte rápidamente (de hecho es gracioso como es que ya me gustaban esos lentes…raro).

-Si- me dijo antes de dármelos para que los viera mejor y debo de admitir que si, ya me gustaban.

Solo pude verlos por unos momentos pues en ese momento los gritos de Inglaterra llamaron nuestra atención. Resulta que el buen Arthur se dio cuenta de mi ausencia y vino corriendo a la nueva casa de España para buscarme y entre pelea y gritos terminaron encontrándonos y no en una buena forma.

-¡Aha! Sabía que tratarías de tener a mis 13 colonias y usas a tu hermana para tus fines- acuso Inglaterra a España cuando nos vio juntos.

-No digas tonterías Inglaterra, como puedes siquiera imaginar que mi Lupita este con tu hermano y aaaahhhh- decía España tratando de tranquilizar a Inglaterra hasta que me vio con lo lentes de Mary puestos, ahí fue cuando su tranquilidad se le fue del cuerpo. Creo que ella ya sabia lo que pasaría por lo que me quito los lentes y me dijo que luego me lo explicaría. Fue así que Inglaterra y yo nos fuimos de regreso a la casa, con todo lo que había pasado me sentía extraño, por un lado estaba feliz porque había vuelto a ver a mi amiga y por otro no entendía porque Inglaterra no quería que la viera más…porque dejen que les cuente que eso fue lo primero que me dijo en cuanto llegamos, pero saben algo…no le hice caso en lo más mínimo.

Por un tiempo trate de buscarla en la casa que tenía cerca de mi casa pero por más que trataba de encontrarla no pude y pensé que debía rendirme, hasta que sin esperarlo, ella fue quien encontró mi casa y me fue a visitar.

-Mary ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte sorprendido de verla ahí, en mi puerta.

-Agh…todavía de que vengo hasta acá para visitarte y te pones así…mejor me voy- me contesto furiosa (en serio se toma todo personal ¬¬), ya estaba a punto de irse cuando la detuve.

-Espera…no te vayas- le dije mientras la detenía del brazo- perdón no quería ofenderte…so-solo me sorprendió que encontraras mi casa- trate de explicarme para que no se fuera.

-Más te vale…porque no tienes ni idea de lo que tuve que hacer para venir hasta acá- me contesto como si regañara pero diferente (ahora sé que se hacia la sentida) y empezó a irse otra vez, cosa que me confundía aun mas, después de todo me había disculpado.

-Es…espera ¿A dónde vas?- le dije mientras la alcanzaba.

-Pues a donde más, voy a las caballerizas para llevar a Luna a descansar…¡como crees que llegue aquí? – me contaba tranquilamente en lo que me llevaba a donde estaba su corcel, una yegua negra.

-Mira, ella es Luna…Antonio me la dio hace unos años, como un regalo- me presentaba Mary a su fiel yegua, en lo que le daba agua porque en mi casa no había caballerizas.

-¿Moon?- le dije confundido, como podía ser que tuviera un nombre tan raro.

-¿Qué? no, Luna- me corrigió Mary porque que le cambiara el nombre.

-Pero eso dije…Arthur me lo enseño- me defendí, tratando de explicarle que así era como debía hablar de ahora en adelante.

-Aahhh, es cierto Antonio me dijo que no todos hablaban español y como eres hermano de Arthur debes hablar su lengua, que es diferente a la que Antonio me enseño a mí…uff…esta bien, no importa- me dijo sonriente, al menos esta vez no se enojó conmigo, eso fue un alivio.

-Si Marchti- le conteste tratando de llamarla por su antiguo nombre, cosa que la sorprendió.

-Ya…ya no es necesario que me llames así, ahora tengo otro nombre…bueno en realidad son dos, María y Guadalupe- me contesto tratando de sonreír pero se notaba que no se acostumbraba a sus nombres.

-Prefiero decirte Mary- le dije sin vacilar- y antes de que me regañes otra vez, solo déjame que te diga que es tu primer nombre en mi idioma- le calare para que no me regañara.

-Uff…como sea, se nota que no eres muy listo, agradece que te dejo decirme así porque si no tú…tú…ahm… ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?- me dijo apenada de que después de años nunca supo nombre (no es que yo pudiera recordar si tenía uno antes de conocer a Inglaterra)- eso sí dime tu nombre humano porque ya se cual es que te dieron- me aclaro para que no le respondiera que todos me llamaran América.

-Puedes decirme Alfred- le conteste con el nombre que muy contadas veces Inglaterra me decía como nombre humano. Eso era algo que nos diferenciaba, solo entre nosotros nos referíamos al otro por nuestro nombre humano y… luego me entere que así era ella con todos, con ese aire de familiaridad que pocos tratábamos.

-Alfred- lo repitió para que no lo olvidara- no será difícil de recordar, como tú- me comento divertida (supongo que era porque mi nombre era anglosajón y no castellano…espero).

-Mira me tengo que ir o si no estaré en problemas y tal no te pueda ver otra vez pero no te preocupes vendré y quien sabe hasta te enseñe como llegar a mi casa luego, nos vemos- me dijo y se despidió muy feliz antes de subirse a Luna e irse lo más rápido posible.

-Lo que aun no entiendo es ¿Cómo me encontraste Mary? En ese tiempo mi casa estaba muy lejos y era todavía muy pequeña como para encontrarla fácilmente- le pregunte a Mary en lo que pensaba en su reencuentro.

-Cuando te dije que me podía meter en problemas por verte, era cierto- le empezó a explicar cómo lo hayo a pesar de las dificultades- un día en que Antonio no estaba y el virrey salió por unos asuntos de comercio, entre a la biblioteca que teníamos y encontré varios mapas donde dividan el territorio de mi casa, el de mis primos y lo que abarcaba la tuya, después de todo si marcaban mucho que eras colonia de Inglaterra y cuando vi que nadie estaba vigilándome me fui en la dirección que indicaba el mapa, al menos le debo agradecer a España que desde muy chica me enseñara a leer un mapa y a orientarme. Una vez que llegue al pueblo busque la casa más grande y te encontré ahí- me conto cómo me encontró fácilmente.

-Entiendo eso pero como supiste que estaría solo, conociéndote no hubieras ido de saber que Inglaterra estaría conmigo- le plantee mejor mi cuestión.

-Eso es fácil, ese día que te fui a ver me quede sola porque el virrey recibió la noticia de que Arthur estaba atacando uno de mis puertos, ellos fueron a sacarlo de ahí y se me hizo fácil, lo realmente difícil fue regresar sin que nadie se diera cuenta me termino de explicar, como si los ataques de Arthur le fueran tan comunes y por lo que ahora se, de hecho, lo eran.

-Hmm, sí que tienes suerte Mary, mira que debo de admitir que siempre estuviste mejor que yo en muchos sentidos, todavía puedo recordar lo grande y diferente que era tu casa cuando la visite por primera vez, no te imaginas cuanto tuve que pedirle a Inglaterra para que me diera un caballo para poder ir sin que me llevaras- recordaba con añoranza la primera vez que me guio para que conociera un camino rápido y seguro para verla sin ser visto.

-Es cierto, lo que sigo sin entender es…como te perdías tanto, ya hasta me dolía tenerte que explicar una y otra vez- me reprocho divertida de que siempre debía ir a buscarme para que no nos metiéramos en problemas.

-¡HEY! No es mi culpa que tu casa siempre estuviera creciendo y que a cada rato construyeran nuevos edificios, eso me confundía- le conteste mientras me ponía de pie para caminar por la sala hasta que me detuve por ver un objeto que me parecía muy familiar en una de las vitrinas de México- mira a quien me encontré aquí…hace siglos que no veo a tu muñeca, creí que la habías tirado hace tiempo- le comente extrañado de ver ese viejo objeto entre las cosas de María.

-Sabes que hay cosas de las que no puedo deshacerme y ella no es de las que quisiera echar a la basura- me contesto con tranquilidad.

-Era de esperarse, siempre has sido muy aprensiva con las cosas- le conteste con gracia por la forma en que mi vecina conserva cosas viejas.

-Oh claro, que tonta he sido…lo mejor será que me deshaga de…no sé, pude ser… casi 300 años de mi vida- me respondió con su usual ironía antes de hablar furiosa por como tomaba las cosas.

-Me refería a solo cosas pequeñas, cosa que sean tuyas- la trate de convencer. Les digo que su carácter es muy voluble.

-Pues para mí, esa muñeca o cualquier otra cosa que me diera España es igual de valiosa e irremplazable que mis iglesias, pirámides, monumentos o museos- se defendió Mary- porque a diferencia de ti, yo viví bajo el cuidado de Antonio demasiado tiempo…siglos Alfred, y algo que me enseñaron desde mucho antes de conocerlo es apreciar lo que te dan y jamás despreciarlos…pero claro tú que sabrás de eso- me dijo furiosa, porque si había algo que la ponía furiosa era que se metieran con sus cosas (entre otras tantas).

-Sure…después de todo de eso se trata, no Mary…que yo soy diferente a ti y a tus primos, que en todo este continente yo soy el único que jamás aprecia lo que le dan ¿no?...no es como si tuviera tanto como tú, pero ¿sabes qué? Prefiero la libertad y la independencia mucho antes que cualquier otra cosa…es una pena que no se pueda tener todo- le conteste ya muy molesto por sus comentarios hirientes. Porque aunque sabía que era verdad que deseaba que Inglaterra hubiera sido más cercano conmigo en el poco tiempo que lo tuve como hermano, que me mostrara mas fraternidad como lo hacia España con ella. Jamás, me retractaría de escoger mi libertad antes de sentirme atado pues la única vez que Inglaterra intento controlarme como a los demás después de tantos años de que me dejara ser como quería, luche y obtuve mi independencia.

-Unas cosas por otras Alfred, ya somos nosotros que escogemos, según nuestras decisiones y educación. Tú fuiste por la libertad que, desde que te conozco, defiendes a capa y espada y yo escogí proteger los lazos que me une a los demás y moldearlo a mi manera- le dijo Mary con un tono cada vez más suave hasta sentir las palabras pesadas.

-Y mira el precio de tú decisión Mary…que con tal de proteger esos lazos y crear más, tienes que esconder los que ya forjaste, te tienes que conformar a lo que otros te digan y por no tener las agallas de romper algunos lazos, debes sufrir los abusos de esos sujetos…eso es algo que aún no entiendes, que prefieres hacer lo que te gusta, lo que deseas, lo que mereces, lo que eres; a escondidas antes que defender de frente lo que verdaderamente crees- la regañe estando de frente a ella para dejarle en claro lo que pensaba de su forma de actuar desde esa época.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer con mi situación, eh? Si cada vez que trato de hacerlo abiertamente sufro…pareciera que todos disfrutan ver como caigo…y TÚ lo sabes mejor que nadie, las veces que te encare me heriste del peor modo- me reclamo con mucho dolor en sus palabras. Repito, se a lo que se refería pero todavía no era momento.

-No tan rápido Mary…antes que dispares el arsenal debo defenderme con unas cosillas mas, que aunque son pequeñitas son importantes…después de eso, te tocara tirar el gatillo…hasta entonces, no me lastimes- la detuve por dos razones. 1.- para que se calmara y 2.- para poder dar mi última defensa antes de que me masacrara.

- Aunque debo agradecerte por eso- volví a decir, llamando la atención de Mary que ya se encontraba alterada y mirando al piso con los puños cerrados- si no fuera por todas esas veces que me contabas lo que te pasaba, me ayudo a pensar que era lo que quería y a preguntarme que tanto dejaría que Inglaterra me influyera y te digo…thank you- le comente estando de espaldas a ella ya que no me gustaba verla en ese estado. Se lo dije sinceramente, porque aunque no crean, en sus visitas me hacia preguntar cosas…e incomodar demasiado a Inglaterra con mis cuestiones. Como esa vez que le ofrecí de la comida que me hizo Arthur y cuando me dijo que no le gustaba, dude si era buena comida, todavía recuerdo como se puso Inglaterra cuando le pregunte si su comida era buena HAHAHA, me sigue matando ahora que lo recuerdo.

-Eres un maldito cabrón ¿lo sabías? En serio, solo a ti se te ocurre reprocharme cosas y luego luego hacerme un cumplido- me dijo con su habitual forma de insultarme (lo que me decía que ya no estaba tan enojada) mientras se sobaba la sien de la cabeza- ya continua, antes de que me den ganas de golpearte- me dijo sonriendo, espero que no sea por imaginar que de verdad me golpea…nah, que ridículo, ella me ama demasiado como para golpear al hero.

-O.K – le conteste feliz de que ya no estuviera cabizbaja…por ahora.

**Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que quedara bien porque debo de admitir que la primera parte no me convence tanto pero conforme avanza la discusión entre estos dos, me agrado bastante.**

**Discord: creo que te quedo bien :)**

**A: Gracias, espera al siguiente cap**

**Discord: ¿Es donde México se desquita?**

**A: No, todavía no**

**Discord: Ahhh :(**

**A: Tranquilo, ya viene en 2**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1.- Decidí establecer el reencuentro de estos dos a principios del siglo XVIII, debido a que fue por esa época que la corona española quería extender la Nueva España al norte debido a que otros reinos (como Inglaterra y Francia) se extendían al sur y occidente de lo que ahora es E.U. y si es por esa época que España le regala los lentes a María.**

**2.- La Nueva España crecía y cambiaba constantemente, en especial por el siglo XVIII, que fue cuando se volvió popular el arte Barroco, lo que hizo que se construyeran muchas edificaciones con este estilo.**

**3.- La muñeca que menciona Alfred es Estrella, la muñeca que le regalo España a México en el capítulo 9 de mi primer fic (Tu nuevo hermano mayor). Esta solía ser partícipe de varias ocasiones en los juegos de Alfred y María cuando eran chicos (de ahí que reconociera a la muñeca).**

**4.- La frase que usa Mary de "no se, puede ser" es la frase que solía usar el famoso comediante Capulina.**

**5.- Es un poco obvio que durante los casi 300 años de colonia México obtuviera muchos beneficios de España, como los colegios filosóficos (que eran reconocidos internacionalmente), las catedrales, hasta varios monumentos que celebraban la hermandad entre ambos. No por nada forma parte de la división de la historia de México.**

**6.- A diferencia de México, E.U. no tuvo mucha influencia de Inglaterra, prácticamente lo único que conservo de Arthur fue: el idioma ingles, la religión cristiana protestante y una que otra tradición como Halloween. De ahí toda la cultura de E.U. es independiente (afortunadamente eso también incluye la comida del Iggy…aunque esa tendencia de Alfred de hacer platillos extraños sigue siendo vestigio del caballero cejón).**

**7.- El agradecimiento de Alfred hacia Mary es una referencia al capítulo de Hetalia: Axis power, donde el pequeño E.U de pregunta a Arthur que si su comida es buena y este le contesta enojado que sí. Pensé que sería bueno que fuera alguien aparte de estos dos fuera quien le dijera a Alfred que la comida que le prepara Inglaterra es mala (por eso de que tienen nulo sentido del gusto) en mi caso, México.**

**8.- Finalmente, lo que le dijo Alfred a María es cierto, a lo largo de la historia de México, sus habitantes han tenido que moverse con clandestinidad para evitarse problemas con las autoridades y otros países (especialmente con E.U) pero voy a ser mas especifica en su correspondiente capitulo.**

**Antes de irme quisiera disculparme por la ausencia de publicaciones en este tiempo pero me cortaron el internet, otra vez.**

**Discord: ¿Y te quejas de no recibir comentarios? No me sorprende que por esas lagunas de espacio entre publicación y publicación.**

**A: Lo sé y me disculpo nuevamente pero me cortaron el internet a mitad de este capítulo y no lo esperaba. Tratare de reponerme lo mas pronto posible, ya hasta les estoy preparando varias historias nuevas. Espérenlos**

**Ya saben dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas a menos de que sean ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para que disfruten de mi historia. No olviden comentar :3**

**Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia**

**Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.**


	4. Independencia y sociedad ¿eso cuenta?

Independencia y orden social; Eso cuenta ¿no?

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es tu "ayuda"?- me pregunto Mary irónica al hacer con sus manos el entrecomillas, lo que me ofendió bastante. Como es que no recordaba el enorme favor que le hice, como se nota que solo se acuerda de lo malo…rencorosa.

-Pero fueron más de una ayuda las que te di, para empezar fui yo quien te dijo que te independizaras de España, cosa que sería muy bueno para ti- le dije recordándole que yo fui una de las razones por las que dejara de ser una colonia.

-Alfred, tú no fuiste la razón por la que decidí separarme de Antonio- me contesto cansada.

-Yes, pero yo contribuí…eso es algo muy importante, no lo niegues- le decía a Mary muy convencido de que le ayude mucho…porque así fue, obviamente.

-Claro, después de todo me ofreciste ayuda con comida, armamento y demás cosas que me serian útiles- me dijo con sarcasmo cosa que no me gusto, hasta me ofendió pero antes de poder decirle algo termino de decirme- tú no hiciste nada más que decirme que debía independizarme, solo eso-

-Ah…pero yo estaba dispuesto a darte mi apoyo y…y no me culpes por lo que le paso a Hidalgo y al general Allende, si no los hubieran emboscado los soldados del ejército realista yo lo hubiera recibido y acogido en mi casa, después de todo yo ya te había dicho que si los recibiría para que se abastecieran- me defendí antes de que pudiera culparme de la captura y, por tanto, de la muerte de la cabeza de su movimiento de independencia.

-Se que no fue tu culpa y no te reclamo de algo que ni te incumbía- me aclaro de que no me culpaba por eso, cosa que me dio alivio- pero como tú mismo lo dijiste "si hubiera sido", eso no existe Alfred y aunque tuvieras buenas intenciones para ayudarme, no cuenta si no lo hiciste de verdad- me dijo seriamente a lo que no pude contestarle porque, aunque me cueste admitirlo, tenía razón, el hubiera no contaba pero lo que le seguía sí.

-Espero que esa no fuera tu última defensa…porque fue muy mala- me dijo Mary con su brutal honestidad.

-Te equivocas Mary…solo fue algo que paso o más bien no paso, pero esa no era mi defensa- me detuve un momento para ver la expresión que ponía mas no fue la que esperaba, en vez de que estuviera intrigada, esperando con ansias mi respuesta, me miro sin ningún gesto- oh, come on, ¿ya olvidaste que yo te lleve a la persona que te devolvió algo de fuerza cuando tu movimiento estaba por desintegrarse- le recordé porque por su cara y conociéndola no quería que se lo recordara, así era ella, lo bueno es que se lo haría recordar de todos modos.

-¿De qué hablas Willies?- me dijo Mary haciéndose la que no sabía, hahaha, es tan divertido ver como usa frases que vienen de mi casa.

-Pues tu quién crees que te ayudo cuando murió Morelos- le pregunte.

-Ese seria Mina, que era español así que no te lo adjudiques Alfred- me contesto muy seria, como si tratara de aventajarme de otros.

-Es correcto que fuera español pero él llego a ti gracias a mí- le dije muy seguro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me pregunto con genuina curiosidad, esto se pondría bueno.

-Te lo explicare Mary- le dije en lo que me ponía cómodo en sofá individual frente a ella- tu me habías pedido que otros países conocieran sobre tu movimiento de independencia cuando te uniste a Morelos ¿correcto?- le pedí que me confirmara que verdad esa petición que me hizo hace tantos años.

-Sí, recuerdo que te escribí una carta pidiéndote que le contaras a quien pudieras que ya no quería ser una colonia y que pelearía para conseguir mi libertad- me contesto con cierta nostalgia, creo que trataba de que sus recuerdos con Morelos no la afectaran en frente de mí, después de todo, siempre se hace la fuerte cuando estaba con ella y esos recuerdos regresaban.

-Pues eso hice, yo le contaba a todo el que se me atravesaba que estas en guerra y que lo lograrías pronto después de que me contaste lo de "Los Sentimientos de la Nación"…y luego de que lo capturaron, supe que no pasaría mucho de que lo mataran creí que todo terminaría contigo después de esa gran pérdida que tuviste- le empecé a explicar cómo me sentí ante las noticias que recibía sobre ella- es por eso que en cuanto recibí la noticia de que habían embarcado varios hombres de Europa que querían ayudarte no dude ni un minuto en darles lo que necesitaran para que te lo dieran-

Recuerdo bien como fue esa vez, no me lo esperaba más deseaba que pasara.

Ese día estaba viendo unas cosas sobre las ganancias mercantiles que debía obtener para ese año para que pudiera tener más comercio cuando me llamaron uno de los oficiales.

-Señor necesitamos que nos asista con esta…mmm…situación- me dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto curioso porque me llamaran ya que normalmente ellos podían hacerlo solos.

-Han llegado un grupo de europeos que solicitan su presencia- me contesto el oficial.

-¿Para qué? La gente sabe que yo no tengo problemas en recibirlos en mi casa y más si ya no pueden regresar a su país- le conteste sin preocupaciones. Desde entonces ya recibía a las personas que no tenían a donde ir, les daba cobijo y les permitía que reiniciaran sus vidas sin problemas (no que ahora llegan todos de abusivos a mi casa, digo, sé que mi casa les permite cumplir sus sueños pero ya están abusando) por eso ya ni debían preguntarme si les dejaba sentarse en mis tierras (si, definitivamente los inmigrantes se volvieron confianzudos con los años).

-No piden asilo señor…según su líder…un tal Mina…quiere que le indique como llegar a México- me explico que no querían quedarse sino me pedían instrucciones para desembarcar en casa de Mary.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué país proviene?- le pregunte con cierta preocupación, me preguntaba el por qué quisieran ir a casa de Mary, digo, se que su casa es muy bonita, no por nada voy de vacaciones para allá cada año pero en esos momentos no estaba en condiciones para recibir a nadie y eso no era un secreto, para entonces muchos sabían por lo que pasaba, especialmente España.

-Estos hombres, por sus rasgos e idiomas, podemos decir que son italianos, ingleses y españoles…y su líder Mina es español también- me contesto revisando unas notas que le habían dado sus hombres.

-What?...bien, si quieren hablar conmigo llévenme con ellos- me conmocione por un momento al saber que había españoles entre ellos, mas la preocupación y tal vez un poco de ira me hicieron reaccionar, debía saber la razón por la que querían ir con Mary y me iba asegurar de que me digieran la verdad.

-Aquí están señor- me señalo al grupo después de caminar para verlos cara a cara.

-Thanks sir…muy bien según me informaron desean hablar conmigo right?- los confronte con cierta frialdad, debía ser cuidadoso si quería sacarles la verdad.

-Es correcto señor- me contesto el sujeto llamado Javier Mina-

-¿Y se puede saber para qué quieren ir a México? Porque deben saber que no se encuentra en sus mejores condiciones- les pregunte sin rodeos.

-Es por eso mismo que necesitamos ir de inmediato señor, vera todos nosotros hemos escuchado de lo sucedido en ese país y queremos apoyar el movimiento con lo que podamos, esa es la razón por la que le pido que nos brinde ayuda para llegar lo más pronto posible- me explico las razones por la deseaban llegar con Mary.

-¿Y cómo saber de que son honestos? Por lo que se usted es español y no veo porque querían que su colonia se independizara de ustedes, por los demás todavía lo creería pero no en su caso- les dije firmemente, no me tragaría ese cuento como si nada, pues no soy tonto.

-Sé que es difícil creer señor pero le estoy diciendo la verdad, aunque no lo entiendan, muchos de nosotros estamos artos de que el rey haga toda su voluntad, especialmente después de haber disfrutado de lo que era tener una constitución y parlamento, es por eso que si logramos que más gente se libere del asfixiante poder totalitario de mi tierra seria una victoria maravillosa, especialmente porque falle en hacerlo desde la raíz- me conto Mina sinceramente, eso lo podía sentir, que venía desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Veré qué puedo hacer- fue lo único que les dije antes de marcharme, sentía que podía confiar en que socorrería a Mary pero debía estar cien por ciento seguro para ayudarlos como debía. De ese modo pedí que me mandaran toda la información que pudieran conseguir aunque no fue difícil hacerlo, especialmente por Mina, que se había dado a conocer por haber intentado derrocar al rey de España pero como fallo, huyo junto un grupo de compañeros que participaron en ese acto. Fue entonces que entendí que podía confiar en él sin temor por lo que no solo le di un barco para irse sino también le di más personas, fondos, y provisiones, todo lo que le pudiera ser útil a Mary.

La última vez que lo vi fue en el puerto de Nueva Orleans, de donde zarpó para ir a la batalla a favor de la independencia.

-Le pido que esto llegue al ejercito insurgente señor Mina- le pedí especialmente a Mina antes de que se fuera.

-Hare lo mejor que pueda y gracias por todo, estoy seguro de que se lo agradecerán mucho allá- me agradeció y se fue con toda su tropa.

-Lo que nunca supe es si usaste lo que te envié Mary- pensé en voz alta, porque sé que su intervención la ayudo pero jamás me entere si le llegaron mis provisiones.

-A decir verdad…no…-me contesto Mary después de un rato de suspenso.

-WHAT?- grite muy fuerte por el susto, no entendía como era eso posible, significaba que nada mi esfuerzo valía como buena acción de vecino.

-Es broma- me dijo después de que casi me desmayo de la sorpresa.

-Eres cruel Mary- le dije un poco resentido por su "bromita"

-Perdón pero no pude resistir ver la cara que ponías- se disculpo muy divertida- aún así gracias Alfred…eso que hiciste por mi fue muy lindo- me dijo agradecida

-Para que veas que no recuerdas todo sobre nosotros porque olvidaste que fui yo quien te ayudo…indirectamente pero cuenta- le dije muy convencido, esta vez no podía contradecirme.

-Está bien, puedo poner que cuenta…ahora si ya acabaste yo…- me tomo la palabra más tuve que interrumpirla pues parecía que se adelantaba.

-Wait, wait, todavía no termino, acuérdate también que fui el primero en reconocerte como nación independiente- le recordé nuevamente, cosa que creo que tendré que hacer bastante.

-Alfred…Inglaterra fue el primero en reconocerme como libre, no tú- me dijo con tono de regaño.

-Well si pero yo fui el primero en reconocerte aquí en el continente aunque sigo preguntándome porque Inglaterra te reconoció tan rápido ¿seria para llevarle la contra a España?- me pregunte de pronto al recordar que Arthur la reconoció antes que nadie.

-S…si…es…es lo más probable- tartamudeo un poco Mary sin razón, a veces no la entiendo- pero regresando contigo supongo que tienes razón debido a que eras el único estable ya siendo independiente, solo tú tenias autoridad en el continente entonces- reconoció que era el único considerado nación por los demás países.

-Y con eso voy a mi siguiente punto- aproveche que tomaba en cuenta eso para usarlo a mi favor- yo te brinde mi ayuda cuando fuiste independiente, mi logia te apoyo activamente desde que estaba Iturbide en el poder-

-Y gran ayuda que fue esa ¿eh?...lo único que me trajo tu ayuda fue peleas internas- me dijo muy grosera, algo que no podía permitir.

-Pues no es mi culpa que seas tan indecisa- le dije con honesta brutalidad.

-Yo no soy indecisa- me contesto muy enojada, como un berrinche a lo que, esta vez fui yo quien la miro seriamente, para que viera que esa no me la creía.

-Bueno…tal vez si soy un poco indecisa- dijo un poco apenada mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Pues si no fueras tan indecisa te habrías ahorrado muchos problemas- le dije acusativamente, era mi turno disfrutar el momento- pero noooo, tenias que escuchar a Francia y a Inglaterra…te digo que si solo me hubieras escuchado a mí desde un comienzo no hubieras sufrido tanto-

-Ya te dije que el hubiera no existe Alfred- me dijo Mary en voz bajita, no podía gritarme como las veces anteriores porque esa vez, por no escucharme paso por demasiados líos.

Mas no puedo culparla del todo por lo que paso, después de todo era nueva en eso de tomar decisiones por si sola y tanto Inglaterra como Francia le llenaron la cabeza de ideas ridículas pero tentadoras para ella, debió ser su educación…supongo.

Recuerdo que su problema comenzó poco después de que en una de mis visitas le sugerí que se fuera por una republica y que se alegara de esas horrendas monarquías, por muy liberales que fueran.

Esa vez iba en otra visita para que me digiera si aceptaba mi sugerencia pero no imagina que Francia e Inglaterra habían hecho lo mismo. Esto lo digo porque cuando llegue a casa de Mary, ella estaba caminando en círculos muy ansiosa y podía escuchar que murmuraba…cosas- -No, no…pero…y si…no mejor no…-

Tuve que acercarme para descubrir que la inquietaba tanto.

-Mary ¿qué tienes? te veo nerviosa- le pregunte preocupado porque algo terrible le ocurriera.

-No es nada no te preocupes por mí- me contesto para tranquilizarme pero sabía que no era verdad.

-Vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mí- le insistí.

-Es que te enojaras si te digo- me dijo sin poder calmarse.

-Hey…sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo- la tome de los hombros para que me viera y supiera que decía la verdad.

-Es que me siento muy ansiosa, no puedo calmar mis nervios- me conto sin poder verme a la cara.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte la causa de tan extraño comportamiento.

-Ay…es que Francia e Inglaterra me dijeron que lo mejor para mí sería que fuera una monarquía pero no estoy segura de que sea buena idea- me conto mientras se soltaba de mi agarre.

-Por supuesto que no es buena idea, las monarquías solo traen problemas- le dije sin pensar, mi reacción era algo instintivo, detestaba las monarquías más que nada debido a que me recordaban a Europa y no quería que ninguno de nosotros tuviera nada de ellos.

-Pero tal vez no sea algo tan malo, digo, se que tienen muchos puntos en contra pero, no se- me decía Mary con incertidumbre.

-Tú sabes lo que pienso de ellas, para mí son una muestra de derrota, no por nada cada país que estuvo bajo una ha caído o ha querido quitarlas- le recordé que eso podría pasarle de escogerla como forma de gobierno.

-Lo sé pero tampoco nada garantiza que una republica sea mejor…es algo muy nuevo y me asusta….además mis tradiciones, podría perderlas…aunque suena mejor y novedoso…aun así…AY…no se que escoger- podía ver como Mary trataba de razonar y sin embargo lo único que lograba era confundirse todavía más.

-Escucha, lo único que puedo decirte es…que te apoyare si escoges una republica, sobre lo demás…solo tú puedes decidir…esperare tu respuesta- le dije cuando supe que esto tardaría más de lo que me hubiera gustado, pues al final ella y solo ella tendría que escoger, nadie más que ella lo haría por más activas que fueran nuestras logias en ella.

-Y al final escogiste lo mejor…lástima que fuera después de ver los daños que causaron tu indecisión- le comente mientras veía el techo de su casa.

-No me lo recuerdes por favor, esos tres años fueron una tortura- me dijo Mary al recordar las penas que le causaron su lucha interna y las terribles decisiones de Iturbide como emperador- no tienes ni idea de cómo me arrepiento de no haberte hecho caso desde un comienzo-

-I know, pero no fue solo tu culpa…Francia e Inglaterra no debieron meter sus ideas contigo- trate de no hacerla sentir tan mal por eso al nombrar al resto de los culpables- créeme que por eso y el intento de reconquista de España tuve que crear la doctrina Monroe para que dejaran de molestarnos a ti, a mí y a tus primos, debía evitar que hicieran lo mismo con ellos- le conté mis razones para una de mis primeras doctrinas, debía proteger a todos los del continente pues eran indefensos y pequeños- era mi deber como el mayor de todos y como el hero-

-O como pretexto para que nadie interfiriera en tus planes de expansión- me dijo Mary secamente, ya no podía hacer nada para retrasar el que me recordara ese hecho- juro que la razón de esa doctrina era protegerlos a ustedes de los europeos...lo de…lo que paso fue por otras circunstancias y lo de mi expansionismo ya tenía tiempo- trate explicarme pero de nada servía, esa vieja herida la abriría México y no me dejaría cerrarla hasta que se desahogara, solo que esta vez yo también me defendería y ninguno de los dos podría salir bien.

**Hasta aquí les dejo, en suspenso, antes de tocar la vena más sensible de ambos, la paz que precede la tormenta muahahaha.**

**Discord: Ahora si viene lo bueno, no puedo esperar**

**J: Pues me temo que tendrá que ser otra semana para lo que viene pero les aseguro que muy completo y con una que otra sorpresa. Por cierto, recuerdan que le dije que recordaran el amuleto/cinturón de México**

**Discord: creo que no lo hiciste**

**J: Pues háganlo porque regresara y será carne de cañon para lo que sigue, eso y unos lentes**

**Discord: uuuuhhhh**

**Referencias: En realidad varias de estas las mencione en mi fic **_**Libre como Aguila **_**pero se los recuerdo.**

**1.-La influencia de la independencia de E.U. fue importante para la de México pero no la principal razón, que en su mayoría eran internas.**

**2.- Miguel Hidalgo y Allende se dirigían a E.U. tras la derrota en el puente Calderón para reabastecerse cuando fueron emboscados por los realista.**

**3.- La frase que usó María es de la famosa seria americana **_**Black and White**_** o **_**Amor Fraternal**_** en español latino y es una frase que solemos usar bastante, sobre todo en los ochentas.**

**4.- Durante la guerra de independencia varios estadounidenses entraron a la lucha a favor de los insurgentes, su mayor trabajo era dar a conocer el movimiento insurgente en su país y de ahí a otros países.**

**5.-Francisco Javier Mina fue un español que sirvió al movimiento de independencia en la etapa de resistencia tras recibir fondos y tropas en E.U. y zarpó de Nueva Orleans a México.**

**6.- Desde que era una colonia E.U. ha recibido a inmigrantes de otros países, especialmente de refugiados que no tenían a donde más ir, cosa que ahora le molesta por la cantidad de inmigrantes que le llegan cada año.**

**7.-Inglaterra fue el primero en reconocer a México como país debido a que este le prometió que le daría ayuda si se independizaba de España, cosa que no cumplió por culpa de Francia, por lo que fue su forma de disculparse ante su falta. La razón de que Alfred no sepa de esto es debido a que era un trato clandestino y México jamás le dijo.**

**8.-Despues de los tratados de Córdoba se formaron dos grupos socio políticos: los liberales, que deseaban una republica y separarse de todo lo que les recordara a España, tenían el apoyo de E.U. con la logia Yorkina y los conservadores, que deseaban conservar ciertas tradiciones, privilegios y tener una monarquía, estaban apoyados por Francia e Inglaterra con la logia Escocesa. Estos pelearon entre sí por 3 años hasta la creación de la constitución de 1824 y el nombramiento del primer presidente de México Guadalupe Victoria. Estas luchas provocaron mucho descontento y temor de que España regresara entre otros problemas que incluyen la anarquía del imperio de Iturbide y la separación de los países de Centroamérica de México.**

**9.- La Doctrina Monroe establecía la famosa "América para los americanos" que surgió después de un intento de reconquista por parte de España que solo duro unos meses sin éxito alguno. Esta doctrina decía que los problemas de los países americanos los resolvían entre ellos y si algún país extranjero atacaba o se entrometía E.U. tenía todo el derecho de contra atacar.**

**10.- El expansionismo Imperialista de E.U. inicio incluso antes de volverse independiente al tratar de sumar mas territorio a las trece colonias y continuo hasta finales del siglo XIX.**

**Solo una cosa antes de irme, les aviso que tengo una historia sorpresa que se estrenara próximamente, por eso la tardanza del nuevo capítulo (eso y la falta de internet) pero ya estaré de vuelta como nunca se imaginan.**

**Ya saben dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas a menos de que sean ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para que disfruten de mi historia. No olviden comentar :3**

**Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia**

**Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.**


End file.
